Our analyses of human T regulatory cells included the following research: Pan-Bcl-2 inhibitor, GX15-070 (obatoclax), decreases human T regulatory lymphocytes while preserving effector T lymphocytes: A rationale for its use in combination immunotherapy: Bcl-2 inhibitors are currently being evaluated in clinical studies for treatment of patients with solid tumors and hematopoietic malignancies. In this study we explored the potential for combining the pan-Bcl-2 inhibitor GX15-070 (GX15; obatoclax) with immunotherapeutic modalities. We evaluated the in vitro effects of GX15 on human T cell subsets obtained from peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) in terms of activation, memory, and suppressive function. Our results indicated that in healthy-donor PBMCs, mature-activated T cells were more resistant to GX15 than early-activated T cells, and that GX15 preserved memory but not non-memory T cell populations. Furthermore, GX15 increased the apoptosis of regulatory T cells (Tregs), profoundly downregulated FOXP3 and CTLA-4 in a dose-dependent manner, and decreased their suppressive function. Treating PBMCs obtained from ovarian cancer patients with GX15 also resulted in increased CD8+:Treg and CD4+:Treg ratios. These results support preclinical studies in which mice vaccinated before treatment with GX15 showed the greatest reduction in metastatic lung tumors as a result of increased apoptotic resistance of mature CD8+ T cells and decreased Treg function brought about by GX15. Taken together, these findings suggest that when a Bcl-2 inhibitor is combined with active immunotherapy in humans, such as the use of a vaccine or immune checkpoint inhibitor, immunotherapy should precede administration of the Bcl-2 inhibitor to allow T cells to become mature, and thus resistant to the cytotoxic effects of the Bcl-2 inhibitor. Up-regulation of proliferative and migratory genes in regulatory T cells from patients with metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer: A higher frequency of regulatory T cells (Tregs) has been observed in PBMCs of patients with different types of solid tumors and hematological malignancies as compared to healthy donors. In prostate cancer patients, Tregs in PBMCs have been shown to have increased suppressive function. Tumor-induced biological changes in Tregs may enable tumor cells to escape immunosurveillance. We performed genome-wide expression analyses comparing the expression levels of more than 38,500 genes in Tregs with similar suppressive activity, isolated from the peripheral blood of healthy donors and patients with metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer (mCRPC). The differentially expressed genes in mCRPC Tregs are involved in cell cycle processes, cellular growth and proliferation, immune responses, hematological system development and function and the interleukin-2 (IL-2) and transforming growth factor-beta (TGF-beta) pathways. Studies revealed that the levels of expression of genes responsible for T-cell proliferation (C-FOS, C-JUN and DUSP1) and cellular migration (RGS1) were greater in Tregs from mCRPC patients as compared to values observed in healthy donors. Increased RGS1 expression in Tregs from mCRPC patients suggests a decrease in these Tregs' migratory ability. In addition, the higher frequency of CD41CD25highCD127- Tregs in the peripheral blood of mCRPC patients may be the result of an increase in Treg proliferation capacity. Results also suggest that the alterations observed in gene expression profiles of Tregs in mCRPC patients may be part of the mechanism of tumor escape from host immune surveillance. Inhibition of TGF-beta1 signaling promotes central memory T-cell differentiation: This study affirmed that isolated CD8+ T cells express mRNA and produce TGF-beta following cognate peptide recognition. Blockage of endogenous TGF-beta with either a TGF-beta-blocking Ab or a small molecule inhibitor of TGF-betaRI enhances the generation of CD62Lhigh/CD44high central memory CD8+ T cells accompanied with a robust recall response. Interestingly, the augmentation within the central memory T-cell pool occurs in lieu of cellular proliferation or activation, but with the expected increase in the ratio of the Eomesoderm/T-bet transcriptional factors. Yet, the signal transduction pathway(s) seems to be noncanonical, independent of SMAD or mammalian target of rapamycin signaling. Enhancement of central memory generation by TGF-beta blockade is also confirmed in human PBMCs. The findings underscore the role(s) that autocrine TGF-beta plays in T cell homeostasis and, in particular, the balance of effector/memory and central/memory T cells. These results may provide a rationale to targeting TGF-beta signaling to enhance antigen-specific CD8+ T-cell memory against a lethal infection or cancer.